Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage
"The cool October winds send a shiver down the spine. Jack, Clown Prince of Halloween, grins maniacally from the center of a giant Ferris wheel, beckoning you into his Carnival of Carnage. Once inside, you realize all is not right: curiosity becomes panic becomes fear becomes physical and psychological terror." "And, of course, every carnival needs a clown. And when it comes to clowns, there is only one that is maniacal and twisted enough to be Ringmaster for the Carnival of Carnage. That would be Jack." "Finger knives will slice, Machetes will dice, and chainsaws never play nice... when the Carnival comes to town." Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage was the 17th Halloween Horror Nights event in Orlando. Located at Universal Studios Florida, it featured the return of Jack the Clown as event icon and leader of the traveling Carnival of Carnage. His carnival had brought together a number of attractions to present for the event, including three modern horror icons from New Line Cinema. Opening Scareamony The Event/Carnival Halloween Horror Nights season began in June 2007 with a Universal press release announcing a deal with New Line Cinema to bring characters from their films to the event. Leatherface from The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Freddy Krueger from A Nightmare on Elm Street, and Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th were slated to appear for the event. It was also announced on the official website that Mary Shaw from Universal's film Dead Silence would also appear. The website was soon updated, showing some funhouse attractions (actually the houses and scarezones) being constructed on an unnamed land, suggesting a carnie theme. Late in July, Universal's creative team announced a house based on the aftermath of the movie The Thing. After the announcements, the official website was slowly updated. It initially confirmed the title of the event, as well as the overall thematic and place, as the Carnival of Carnage and began to confirm other houses, including one based on a rave with vampires, a sequel to Psycho Scareapy set during Christmas with escaped inmates terrorizing a neighborhood, and a funhouse. During the week of August 17, 2007, a new Halloween-themed shop opened up in nearby Citywalk. Plastered on the outside of this building were images of Jack the Clown in full ringmaster garb. Following this, a Universal newsletter and several local news channels featured Jack in the same attire, all but confirming his presence at the event. Finally, on August 30, Universal announced in a press release the names of the houses and shows for the event, and later updated the website with information about an additional show and released an event map a week before the opening. The story released for the event said that Jack, after killing his old boss, Dr. Oddfellow, took over as the ringmaster of the carnival. Traveling the world, he found a number of acts to add to his new Carnival of Carnage. He appeared in his own show, Jack's Carnival of Carnage (Mel's Drive-In Stage) where he took "volunteers" from the audience to see if they could survive his horrors; he assembled a number of "freaks" for the Freak Show (Animal Actors Stage), including The Enigma and magician Brian Brushwood; he put together a revue of The Rocky Horror Picture Show Tribute (Beetlejuice Stage); and he created his own Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (Fear Factor Stage). In addition to the shows, Jack got together eight haunted attractions. The three New Line characters each had their own houses, with Freddy returning to 1428 Elm Street to haunt new victims in A Nightmare on Elm Street: Dreamwalkers (Soundstage 23); Jason returning to Camp Crystal Lake, newly renamed Camp Packanack, to terrorize the new counselors in Friday the 13th: Camp Blood (JAWS Queue); and Leatherface returning home to the Hewitt residence to stalk guests through The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Flesh Wounds (Earthquake Queue). In addition, two other movies were featured in their own attractions. In Dead Silence: The Curse of Mary Shaw (Soundstage 22), guests traveled through the town of Raven's Fair where they were stalked by Mary Shaw and her victims through the graveyard, the morgue, and the Guignol Theatre, and in The Thing: Assimilation (Sprung Tent 1), the creature from Outpost 31 was moved with the carnival, where it mutated and attacked the military personnel at the new base. Three other attractions not based on movies were also included. In Vampyr: Blood Bath (Nazarman's), vampires had taken over a club and had a rave where outsiders became victims; in Psychoscareapy: Home for the Holidays (Soundstage 23), the inmates from Shadybrook, after surviving a bus crash, terrorized a neighborhood during Christmas; and finally, Jack's Funhouse in Clown-O-Vision (Sprung Tent 2) was a 3-D funhouse featuring Jack's troupe of clowns. The main scarezone, the Midway of the Bizarre encompassed most of the park, while a subsection, called Troupe Macabre (French/gothic vampire clowns), was stationed in the Central Park area. The Chainsaw Drill Team, under the direction of the mouthy Sheriff Hoyt from The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, also returned to roam the streets. There were also various carnival-themed scareactors in Hollywood and New York including motorcycling clowns on bikes designed to look like runaway carousel horses and clowns in demented-looking bumper cars. Starting with this event, Universal no longer used local fraternities or sororities to help staff the event. Instead, they now have a group of roughly forty scareactors used solely to fill in spots around the park each night whenever a scheduled employee has a night off or calls in sick. This group, called the Fire Crew, was scheduled to work each night. If no positions need to be filled, they had positions created for them in houses and scarezones. Rides * Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast * Shrek 4-D * Twister... Ride it Out * Revenge of the Mummy * Earthquake * JAWS * Men in Black Alien Attack * E.T Adventure Articles * 2007 Article Gallery Ringmaster Jack Drawing.jpg Universal Studios Guide Map from September 2007.jpg Jack HNN17 photo.jpg Jack HHN17 banner ad.jpg HHN17contest.jpg CoC email.jpg HHN17 email.jpg Jack email1.jpg HHN CoC Website 1.jpg|Photo from Ray Keim's Website. HHN Coc Website 2.jpg|Photo from Ray Keim's Website. HHN CoC Sign.jpg|Photo from Ray Keim's Website. HHN 17 Citywalk Sign.jpg Jacks Carnival of Carnage Map.jpg|A picture of Jack's Carnival of Carnage as it appeared on the website. Photo from the owner of HorrorNightsCollector. Jacks Carnival of Carnage Map 2.jpg|A picture of Jack's Carnival of Carnage as it appeared on the website. Photo from the owner of HorrorNightsCollector. Jacks Carnival of Carnage Map 3.jpg|A picture of Jack's Carnival of Carnage as it appeared on the website. Photo from the owner of HorrorNightsCollector. Jacks Ferris Wheel.jpg|A picture of a Ferris wheel that appeared in Jack's Carnival of Carnage as it appeared on the website. Photo from the owner of HorrorNightsCollector. HHN 2007 Ad.png HHN 17 Billboard.jpg HHN CoC Meet Jack Pickup.jpg HHN COC BAr.jpg Wiki.png HHN 17 Prop.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN 17 Flag Prop.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN 17 Flag Prop 3.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN 17 Flag Prop 2.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHn 17 Calendar.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN 2007 Billboard.jpg HHN 2007 Icons.jpg|Image from Michael Burnett's Twitter. HHN 2007 Early Concept.jpg HHN 2007 Website Image.jpg HHN CoC Ferris Wheel.jpg|Image from CriminyCrafft's Photobucket. HHN CoC Merch.jpg|Image from CriminyCrafft's Photobucket. HHN CoC Chainsawers.jpg|Image from CriminyCrafft's Photobucket. HHN CoC Chainsawes 2.jpg|Image from CriminyCrafft's Photobucket. HHN 2007 TOur 3.jpg|Image from wdwinfo.com. HHN 2007 Tour 4.jpg|Image from wdwinfo.com. HHN 2007 Media Thing 2.jpg|Image from wdwinfo.com. HHN 2007 Tour 5.jpg|Image from wdwinfo.com. HHN 2007 Wheel.jpg|Image from wdwinfo.com. HHN 2007 Media Thing.jpg|Image from wdwinfo.com. HHN Carnival Of Carnage Stilt Bull Man.jpg Carnival Signs 2007.jpg Carnival Stilt 1.jpg Carnival Peacock Girl.jpg MotorManiacs 1.jpg Motormaniacs 2.jpg Carnival Peacock Girl 2.jpg Carnival Of Carnage Clown 1.jpg Carnival Stilt 2.jpg Carnival Of Carnage Clown 2.jpg Carnival Of Carnage Clown 3.png Carnival Of Carnage Clown 4.png Carnival Of Carnage Clown 5.png Carnival Of Carnage Clown 6.png Carnival Of Carnage Clown 7.png Carnival Of Carnage Clown 8.png Carnival Of Carnage Clown 9.png Carnival Of Carnage Clown 10.png Carnival Of Carnage Clown 11.png Carnival Of Carnage Clown 12.png Carnival Of Carnage Clown 13.png Masquerade Clown Girl 2.png 2007 Carnival Arch.jpg|Image from Cdn Friends of Pooh on disboards.com. Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage Merchandise and Collectables HHN 17 Movie Villains Event Guide.JPG|The cover of one of the Event Guides for the event. HHN CoC Cups.jpg HHN CoC Doll MEdia Gift.jpg|A media gift for Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage. All Acess 2007 Card.jpg Jack Calendar.jpg HHN 2007 UCF.jpg Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando events Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando